tokyo mew mew our way !
by mew-serene
Summary: a new threat has appeared, and we must help, the battles er not finished, rewritten, check inside please for more information ! A/N: please read !
1. note and first chapter

**_Hello my friends, It's been a while I didn't update because of my broken ribs and I'm very sorry. I want to tell everyone that once reviewed on this story that it'll be rewritten in a more realistic way. I hope everyone will enjoy the turn I took and will make some effort to read this story. I wish to all of you a happy new year even if it was yesterday and I hope you'll be able to accomplish every resolution you made_**

**_

* * *

_**

The mews were fighting against the aliens in an open field surrounded with trees and some grass in the middle where the battle had taken a hold. The mews were using all their powers as well as the aliens, not able to mark a point, what seemed a bad thing for both of them. The aliens used a new chimera animal that was the result of the infusion of a rabbit, lion and a shark, and believe me: it wasn't beautiful. The mews on their side just kept sending attacks and trying to dodge others, zakuro was in bad shape since her ankle was twisted.

Behind the bushes, away from everyone's eyes, a girl was crouching, fixing her gaze on the necklace that tart was wearing, the heart shaped charm bouncing up and down, she quietly growled at herself and finally jumped into the open field, landing on the soft green grass. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the girl strangely, studying her carefully. She fixed her gaze on tart, who seemed scared when she jumped in front of him

"Give me the necklace" she icily demanded, tart quickly wrapped his hand around it and started taking it off, but it seemed a trick as he quickly tried to teleport, but unfortunately, the girl pinned him to the tree, her topaz eyes narrowing to slits

"Dirty playing won't get you anywhere" she groaned, tart seemed to be frightened even more, and quickly handed her what she wanted, she loosened her grip on him as her eyes seemed to go back to normal, after some minutes of disturbing silence, she quickly turned to him again

"Who gave it to you?" she asked, more gentle than last time but still not kind

"I found it" tart said, crossing his arms since the girl let him off

"Where?" she asked him again

"Why do you care?" he countered, just to have a hand giving his neck a tight grip

"Someone broke in the castle yesterday and stole the princess's things, and I was sent to collect them, and this necklace is one of them. Since you had such a pathetic power, I knew you couldn't be the one who broke the castle security, so someone gave it to you or you found it, and I want all the in formations I can have since they will greatly help me find the other items" she explained while her grip kept tightening around his neck as he nearly shocked under the pressure, she quickly loosened her grip on him

"I took a walk this morning in some park, a men was walking with a bag in his hands, and this necklace fell from it and the men didn't give attention, he just continued walking, so I took it" he said, stroking the place where the girl's hand have been, she gave a silent nod and teleported, no one was able to say something, they were just watching in a deadly silence

* * *

**With the girl:**

She slowly walked into the main hall, where the queen and king's thrones were, as well as the princess's one, after opening the large wooden door; she gently gave a slight bow as a sign of respect and smiled

"Have you found something?" asked the king in a worried tone

"Yes your highness, the necklace have been found, and also the other items place have been located, but not exactly, their on planet earth in some city named Japan" she explained as the king brought his hand to his chin, silently thinking, then he gave a very joyful smile

"Then you shall go there with my daughter to gather more information" the girl's jaw nearly dropped, seeing that, the king quickly added

"You can bring someone else with you, I trust you with all my heart my little Sasha" he said, closing her eyes she nodded and excused herself to go pack

* * *

**In sasha's room:**

She began packing silently when the door slightly opened, revealing a woman in a maid uniform, her curly hair gathered into a high ponytail, leaving her brownish bangs hovering over her eyes

"Sasha, I heard you're going to earth with the princess" said the woman closing the door behind her

"Yes Mira, I am" answered Sasha, gathering the last items she had and closing both suit cases

"And you're going to leave Lulu here?" asked the woman known as Mira

"The king said I could bring someone with me, but Lulu is only 4 year old and I don't know if she would agree"

"Lulu would go anywhere you step in, she consider you as her older sister and more"

"Then it's settled, she'll come with me" answered Sasha, checking everything and living the room with Mira at her side

* * *

**Mew's side:**

"I told you Shirogan, she was strong" yelled Ichigo lifting her hands in the air as a sign of persistence

"Gathered any information?" he asked tipping on his big computer

"All we know is that she's strong and fast, her reflexes are very developed for someone that look like a human" explained Lettuce, trying her best to wrap Zakuro's ankle

"That doesn't help a lot, but we appreciate your help" Keiichiro being the gentleman he was, thanked the girls for their help

"I know, maybe she's an alien since she can teleport like taru-taru" shouted Pudding

"It's possible, but nothing for sure" said Ryou

"We should hope for the best" said Lettuce, joining her hands

* * *

**With Sasha:**

"Here you are Lulu, I've been looking for you everywhere" said Sasha, hearing that, a cherry haired little girl turned around

"Onee-sama, you're here" shouted the girl in joy, lifting herself to her feet and running to the older girl

"Yes Lulu, I want to ask you something" Lulu nodded and sat on the wooden floor

"Do you want to move with me?"

"Moving where?"

"Earth, you know the little blue planet?"

"Yes, it would be fun" shouted the younger girl

"But not now, you have to stay here a week since I don't know if it's safe" the younger girl nodded and smiled

"Good, now I would be going, see you in a week!"

* * *

**Mew's side:**

The mews were serving the café, trying to forget the events from the day, but not succeeding

"Finally, we finished, its Zakuro's shift to close the café and stay for cleaning" said Ichigo, dusting herself from some imaginary dirt

"Anyway girls, I have some very new infos, please join me to the basement" informed ryou as he turned to his lab with the mews following

* * *

**_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, for your informations, the other Ocs will appear, ALL of them _**

**_Review=love, so please take the hints !  
_**


	2. Princess and guard

_**Second chapter is up ! I know that no one had the possibility of reviewing the first chapter, since it was replaced. So this chapter will show us who's the mysterious princess, what's the news that ryou discovered AND we'll know more about our new characters ! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"So ryou, what's the news?" asked Ichigo tapping her foot and making an annoying sound that echoed in the big lab

"I would like it if you had a little more patience" stated ryou as he turned his chair away from the big flashing screen, facing the curious mews

"A few minutes ago, our computer detected a force that entered our solar system, obliviously not a human one. It moved one of the satellites and that's how we detected it, it seems that the force is coming from two beings, because of the temperature that their emitting" explained ryou calmly, taking a glance at each mew to confirm that they understood

"We're talking about an unknown source of power that set his target on planet earth; either it's a friend or an enemy: We don't know, better keep your guard up and make more attention" finished ryou as he rose from his chair waving the mews off, to their work

**Sasha's side: **

Sasha admired the two story house that she was going to live in with the princess, it was spacey and big but not as good as the castle she lived in. The house was composed of 3 bedrooms that had a bathroom in them and sliding doors to the medium sized balcony, a kitchen and a living room, a dinning one that had sliding doors to the garden and a 3 other separated bathrooms

Opening the door, Sasha stepped in with the 10 year old girl behind her who had a sadistic look on her face

"This is our new place of staying, it's not like the castle but still" said Sasha as she stepped further in the house

"Nothing is like my castle; I don't see why my father insisted I come with you"

"I don't see why either, maybe he just wanted you to change the mood and try a new style of life"

"Deciding my style of life is something I'm concerned of, and no one have the right to decide in my place"

"Take it as a good change and try to make some good of it, anyway, we already have been subscribed in a Typical Japanese school, it's starting from tomorrow" informed Sasha as she retrieved her bags and headed toward her room, receiving a nod from the princess known as meimei

Sasha's room was painted in black, even if she was nice, her dark side never stopped emerging. The walls were painted in black, with a blue painted rose on it. In the middle of the room rested a king sized bed covered with a black blanket on it and blue pillows. The wooden floor was covered with a blue soft blue, a book shelf rested on the right side of the room, still empty and waiting to be filled with books that Sasha didn't have the intention to read

After setting everything up, Sasha has convinced meimei to get a walk to discover their "environment" and know better about the life of humans. They couldn't deny that planet earth was a very beautiful planet, and they couldn't also deny that her humans did nothing to protect it or improve it

"I guess we could use a snack" said Sasha as her stomach rumbled

"You convinced me to take a walk, but you can't convince me to eat some dirty food made by humans, I'm not willing to have an infection" said meimei as she took down the offer

"Is it normal to have a three sized bird flowing over the city?" asked Sasha

"To us, it is. But to humans, it's very far from truth" said meimei as she hugged her leather jacket closer to her

"Then take a look at this" meimei lifted her head only to see a large raven, the size of an elephant, with diamond blades at the end of his wings in the shape of feathers. Out of nowhere, 5 colored girls with animal parts.

"I know those girls, I saw them when I took the necklace" stated Sasha as she pointed to the 5 girls that were trying their best to stay on their feet? Obliviously having some difficulties in fighting

"Weak beings, how pathetic" said meimei as she watched the girls fighting to breath

"As much as I know, they're on the good side"

"And who told you that?" asked meimei

"We all know that earth is having a small kind of war against cyniclons"

"You have that point, but I'm not intending to fight with them. My duty as a princess is to lead my people to the right way, not fight in wars I have no part in"

"And we also should try to keep our cover up as normal human the longest we can, and as much as I hate to say it I must admit we can't help them" said Sasha

"They'll handle it"

The two girls left the group of mews to handle the monsters and headed back to their house, but before any of them could relax, someone rang. Sasha opened the door only to see a woman in her thirties with orange curly hair and green eyes standing near a younger girl with brown-orange curly hair holding a plate of cookies

"Hello, I'm Elena and this is my daughter monkey"

* * *

**_Another cliffhanger! don't worry, I'm keeping chapters short so I can update in a short period, anyway please update and tell me what you think !_**


	3. AN: Very Important !

Unfortunately, Mew-serene, probably known under several Nicknames, suffered from a car accident three weeks ago.

Other passengers weren't hit badly, such as me and my mum, only suffered from bruises and in my Mum's case, a foot injury.

Mew-serene wasn't as lucky and suffered from injuries that put her in a coma for two weeks before waking up in the hospital, with several serious injuries.

**Injuries she suffered: **

_-Retinal detachment. _

_-Damaged ribs _

_-Whiplash _

_-Some broken vertebras (spinal bones) but the spinal cord is healthy._

As you see, she will not be able to review for a long time. But don't worry, I'll try my best to take care of those stories until she comes back, and I'm sure she will.

Don't hesitate to ask question, I'll certainly reply to them.

Thank you all for reading this. I wish you all join me in praying for a soul that isn't ready to leave this world yet.

_Lindsey._


	4. Chapter 4

**_OMG ! Guys, I'm BACK !_**

Yes guys, I know. I've been gone for a very long time and my excuses would never be enough. But it is all due to the several health problems I had recently and also to the fact that life has been a living hell. I am awfully sorry but I will not be able to write any new chapters for ANY story anymore. Yes, I said "I". So I happily gave those stories to Selenne, a dear friend who is none-other than my cousin and she agreed to take them. You can find her under the pen name: Sagami-ayumu. She'll be taking over and all of my stories are going to be reposted in her account so I suggest you mark her on alarm so you can be in touch. I can assure you three things with her: Weekly updates, friendly conversations and funny moments. She already promised she is going to start publishing this week, and I always trust her promises. Please contact her by sending a PM or adding her messenger address which is available in her profile so she can afford you more information. So this is the last chapter I would be publishing, the rest is going over Sagami !


End file.
